


Wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć

by Tony_DallasEve



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Przemyt, SMS, Sezon 4, Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku, The Final Problem, W ogóle fajnie jest :P, Wiadomości, trochę fluff, związek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/pseuds/Tony_DallasEve
Summary: Sherlock pisze pod koniec odcinka SMSa. Wiadomo, co pisze, ale nie - do kogo. A może do... Irene? :D





	

  
_Wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć. SH_

Wpatruję się w telefon z niezrozumieniem. Czyżby ktoś się pomylił? A może to jakiś żart? Sprawdzam nadawcę - numer nieznany, ale wystarcza mi rzut oka i wiem, że SMS został wysłany z twojego telefonu.

Kilka dni temu, jak co roku, wysłałam ci życzenia urodzinowe. Nie odpisałeś. Trochę wcześniej zaprosiłam cię na kolację - po raz n-ty. Nie odpisałeś. Nasza historia wiadomości wygląda tak żałośnie, że gdyby ktokolwiek to zobaczył, chyba spaliłabym się ze wstydu. Poza jednym “Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku” są tam same SMSy ode mnie.

I to, co dostałam przed chwilą.

Spoglądam na leżące wokół mnie papiery. Dla kogoś technicznie rzecz biorąc _martwego_ przemyt okazał się być dużo bezpieczniejszy i bardziej dochodowy niż wyciąganie informacji z pijanych namiętnością idiotów. Mam dość pieniędzy i niezależności, żeby wyjechać teraz. Zaraz.

Sięgam po komputer i sprawdzam połączenia między Katmandu a Londynem. Dwie godziny na odprawę, piętnaście godzin lotu, licząc przesiadkę, potem godzina na lotnisku i kolejna, żeby dojechać do miasta. Samolot mam za… siedem godzin. Zdążę, to wystarczająco dużo czasu.

Pakuję się, z wprawą pozbywając się wszelkich śladów swojej bytności. Palę podejrzane dokumenty i wszystko, co mogłoby nie przejść odprawy, a potem bez żalu opuszczam mieszkanie.

Lepiej, żebyś nie żartował.

 


End file.
